Every Heart
by Miya Sensei
Summary: Uma nova cidade, uma escola tradicional que do nada se tranforma na escola mais louca que pode existir! Amigos, festas, rolos e namoros... [3ºCap ON]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Naruto não é meu, mais o Shikamaru é! -'

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Legendas:**

- Falas –

"_pensamentos"_

escrita normal

(comentários da autora baka)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_Maldito seja quem iventou o despertador..."_ – pensou Sakura procurando o mesmo em cima do criado-mudo.

- Bom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – disse TenTen abrindo as cortinas e deixando o Sol entrar pela janela.Estava um belo dia.

- Só se for pra você...

- Ai que mal-humor Sakura...Hoje é sábado! Ta um dia tããão lindo lá fora...Só faltava você acordar...

-É...mais pensar que amanhã começam as aulas, já da vontade de ficar dormindo o dia intero pra compensa os dias que a gente vai ter que levanta cedo...Hei, porque você ta de biquíni?!

- Nós vamos no Clube...Ta um dia perfeito pra toma um sol e cai na piscina, você vem também né? DIZ QUE SIM!!! -

- Ta bom...Espera um pouco, eu vou escovar os dentes e me trocar...Daqui a pouco eu desço.

- O.k, não demora, a gente ta te esperando!

"_Ai ai...ela tem razão ta um dia lindo mesmo..."_ – Disse Sakura a si mesma, olhando pela janela.Não seria nada mal sair um pouco e conhecer sua nova cidade.

Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes.Voltou para o quarto e abriu sua gaveta preferida, a dos biquínis...Sakura tinha uma infinidade deles, de todos os tamanhos e cores.

- Ai caramba que biquíni eu coloco?! Hum...acho q vou colocar esse rosa.

Pegou o belo biquíni rosa, pintado a mão com flores delicadas e coloridas e foi para o banheiro se trocar e arrumar suas coisas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Eeeee meu Deus, como essa Testuda é lerda ò.ó – Disse Ino olhando impaciente para o relógio.

- Calma Ino, a gente não ta com pressa mesmo – falou Temari distraidamente

- É, mais daqui a pouco vai fica tarde, e todos os gatinhos vão embora...Quero que todos vejam e babem no meu biquíni novo! Ah, porque vocês tão me olhando com essa cara?! (mais é convencida mesmo né xD)

- Você não tem jeito mesmo né Ino – TenTen disse olhando de rabo-de-olho para a loira.Mais uma coisa tinha que admitir, aquele biquíni branco ficava perfeito nela.

**- Minutos Depois -**

- AMEM, será que agora da pra gente ir?! – Temari disse com cara de tédio.

- Bom dia gente! – Disse Sakura descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia nada Testuda...A gente ta a mo tempão te esperando!

- Cala boca Ino porca...Não to afim de discuti com você agora.Gente, cadê a Hinata?!

- É verdade, ela não desceu ate agora...Ela tinha ficado no quarto, disse que ia se trocar – TenTen disse confusa

- Vamos lá ver o que ta acontecendo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_Elas estão loucas...Eu Não vou usar biquíni...Eu sou um monstro perto delas...Todo mundo vai rir de mim la no clube"_ – pensava Hinata que ainda estava sentada na cama de pijama.

- Oi Hinata-Chan! – Disse Sakura entrando no quarto, seguida pelas outras três garotas

- H...Hai Sakura

- Porque você ainda ta de pijama Hinata?! o.O'

- E...eu nã...não vou...

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI?! – Disseram todas.

"_Não indo oras bolas...Olha como elas são linda e perfeitas...E eu sou o que?!NADA"_ – pensou Hinata enquanto olhava para as amigas que estavam na sua frente

- Hum...Olha que biquíni lindo que ela tem aqui gente... – Falou Ino sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Lindo mesmo Ino! – Comentou Temari.

Era um biquíni azul, com pequenos bordados aleatórios de varias cores.

-Toma Hinata...Você vai no banheiro AGORA se trocar...E a gente não sai enquanto você não for com a gente – Falou TenTen enquanto empurrava a amiga para o banheiro

-É ISSO AI! – Falaram todas ao mesmo tempo

Hinata pegou o biquíni, e foi "arrastada" ate o banheiro, estava roxa de vergonha só de pensar que teria que ficar só com aquilo! E ainda mais do lado de suas amigas.

"_Aff...Olha que coisa horrível! Não acredito MESMO que elas vão me obriga a faze isso..._" – Pensou Hinata enquanto olhava-se no espelho

Saiu do banheiro, vermelha de tanta vergonha...Pensava que suas amigas fossem olhá-la com desprezo por não ser tão bonita quanto elas, mais a reação foi totalmente contrária.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa como você ta LINDA! – Disse Temari com os olhos arregalados

Elas, não imaginavam que Hinata tivesse um corpo tão bem feito...Era realmente uma pena que ela se escondesse atrás das suas roupas 3 vezes maior que ela...

- Ta meeeeeeeesmo Hinata! – Falou Sakura também espantada com a beleza da Hyuuga

- Pronto gente...Agora que ta todo mundo vestido...A gente pode ir?! Ainda preciso mostra meu biquíni perfeito... – Disse Ino puxando as amigas para fora do quarto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Kurenaaaaai, você vai levar a gente né?! – perguntou TenTen com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono

- A meninas, não acredito que vocês ainda não sabem andar pela cidade!

- NÃO, NÃO SABEMOS! – falaram todas

Elas estavam em Konoha a uma semana.Haviam ido para lá para estudar, já que a escola de Konoha era considerada a melhor em termos de ensino.

Há anos, a escola era dividida entre "Ala Feminina" e "Ala Masculina", não havia passagem entre os prédios, e a entrada em ambos só era permitida aos professores e funcionários, o aluno ou aluna que fosse pego tentando entrar no outro prédio era sumariamente expulso, sem direito a segunda chance.

Os alunos e alunas não tinham contato, saiam e entravam em horário diferentes, durante as aulas nenhum professor comentava sobre os outros alunos e se o fizessem eram punidos.A escola era muito rígida, e as meninas desconfiavam que era por esse motivo que suas mães as mandaram para lá. Kurenai cuidava delas, moravam todas juntas numa casa grande e espaçosa, e apesar das brigas, não saberiam viver uma sem a outra.

- Está bem, eu levo vocês, mais depois vocês voltam sozinhas...Tenho um compromisso mais tarde.

- Aaaaaaaaaa...Pode fala pra gente que você vai sai com o Kakashi – disse Sakura sorrindo e cutucando as amigas

- Ah...É...Nã..Não...Bom...Ta, é eu vou sair com ele sim...- Kurenai estava mais vermelha que Hinata (impossível mais tudo bem) – Vocês não estão atrasadas não?! Vamos logo se não, eu não levo ninguém!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Chegaram no Clube por volta das 10 horas da manhã, o Sol estava forte e o Clube, como era de se esperar, completamente lotado.

- Vamos procurar umas cadeiras pra gente colocar nossas coisas. – Falou TenTen indo em direção as piscinas.

Andaram um pouco, enquanto conversavam animadamente, estavam ansiosas pra saber como seria a nova escola, apesar de estarem meio tristes porque estudariam apenas com meninas...Caminharam até a ultima piscina do Clube, ela ficava mais afastada do que as outras e por isso tinha menos gente e o toboágua maior também.Porém, chegando lá, descobriram que não eram as únicas que tiveram essa mesma idéia.

Pararam, sem reação diante do que viam.Cinco garotos lindos, perfeitos, sentados á beira da piscina conversando.A única que se móvel, foi Temari que ao ver os garotos se dirigiu imediatamente a eles e começou a conversar com um deles.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Gaara?! – Perguntou Temari confusa.

- To na piscina não ta vendo não?!

- Er, você sabe que não foi isso que eu perguntei...Porque você ta aqui em Konoha?!

- A mãe me mando pra cá.Pra estuda naquela escola idiota só pra meninos.

- Quando ela te mando pra cá?Onde você ta morando?E porque ela não me aviso que você vinha?!

- Eita "irmãzinha" uma pergunta de cada vez.Eu to aqui faz três dias, to morando com esses bakas aqui e o Kakashi-sama e ela não te aviso porque ela me mando pra cá antes de ir viaja com o papai pro Havaí.

- Ah tah...Ta bom então, eu vo lá com as minhas amigas.Até mais "maninho".

Virou as costas e se juntou com as meninas de novo, que ainda estavam lá, paradas como estátuas.

- Vamos sentar ali. – Falou Temari como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As garotas apenas a seguiram, ainda olhando para aqueles cinco garotos, que aparentemente nem tinham notado a presença delas.

- Quem era aquele menino que você foi conversa Temari?! – Perguntou Sakura interessada.

- Meu irmão.

- O QUE?! – gritaram todas juntas, o que fez com que os garotos olhassem.

- É meu irmão caramba! Ele disse que veio pra cá faz três dias, mais eu nem tava sabendo que ele vinha...Ele ta morando com esses meninos ai e com o Kakashi-sama.

- Quem são os amigos dele?! – Perguntou TenTen olhando para um certo garoto de cabelos negros que estava na piscina.

- Não sei, não perguntei.

Gota Geral

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O assunto morreu ali, mais do outro lado da piscina, apesar de ninguém mencionar nada as perguntas também tomavam conta da cabeça dos garotos, menos Gaara que estava indiferente a qualquer coisa que acontecesse ali.

As cinco amigas haviam se acomodado nas espreguiçadeiras e tomavam sol distraidamente quando, do nada, alguém sai da piscina molhando todas elas, principalmente TenTen.

- Hei! Você me molhou inte...- TenTen começou a falar enquanto abria os olhos e tirava os óculos de sol, mais calou-se ao ver quem a tinha molhado.

- Oi Hinata! Não lembra mais do seu primo não?! – Disse o garoto de cabelos negros e compridos.

- Oi...Ne...Neji...Claro, q...que...lembro... – Respondeu Hinata corando e olhando para baixo.

- Que coincidência a gente ter se encontrado aqui né? Você também vai estudar na escola de Konoha?!

- H...Hai.

- A que legal! Bom eu vou la com meus amigos...Até mais Hinata! E desculpa por te molhar – Disse olhando para TenTen, que ficou mais vermelha que Hinata. (impossível, mais numa fic tuuudo pode acontecer...)

- Tchau...- Falou Hinata ainda olhando para baixo.

Neji pulou na piscina novamente e foi nadando até a outra borda onde os garotos se encontravam.Na mesma hora, todas as meninas foram pra cima de Hinata.

- Porque você não nos contou que ele era seu primo?! – Disse TenTen num misto de raiva e vergonha por estar perguntando aquilo.

- Nã...Não...se...sei ué, vocês nã...não perguntaram

- É verdade, a gente foi burra de não ter reparado, vocês são parecidos, principalmente os olhos – Disse Ino pensativa. (piadinha infeliz essa heim opakspoakspokas)

- Gente...Vamos pular na piscina? To me sentindo um ovo fritando aqui nesse sol – Falou Temari levantando e indo em direção a borda da piscina.

- É, vamos, eu também não agüento mais esse sol – Falou Sakura indo atrás de Temari.

- Ta vamos pular no três heim – Disse TenTen, mais antes que pudesse começar a contar sentiu duas mãos nas suas costas, não conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo e caiu na piscina.- Ah, é assim então é?! – foi até a borda da piscina e puxou Ino que não parava de rir por tê-la empurrado.

- Aaaaaa sua doida! Você vai ver só! – Gritou Ino, mais ao invés de ir para cima de TenTen puxou Sakura para dentro da piscina.

- Ai, Ino Porca sua louca! – Disse Sakura indo para cima de Ino

- Pode vim Sakura Testuda!

Enquanto Ino e Sakura "se matavam" na piscina Temari pegou a mão de Hinata e as duas pularam juntas derrubando água nos garotos que estavam ali.

- Cara que meninas problemáticas, me molharam inteiro – Falou um garoto moreno que usava os cabelos presos num "rabo de cavalo" e que até então estava deitado olhando as nuvens. (sempre as nuvens...x )

- Se não queria se molhar, não ficasse perto da piscina seu baka! – disse Temari, subindo até a borda da piscina e pulando de novo, molhando o garoto de propósito.

- Sua irmã é muito problemática – disse olhando para Gaara, levantou-se e mergulhou na piscina, afinal, já estava molhado mesmo.

- Eu tenho nome seu "problemático" é TEMARI – disse a garota imitando o tom de voz dele ao dizer "problemático".

- É serio?! Eu também tenho nome... É SHIKAMARU – respondeu também imitando o tom de voz de Temari ao falar seu nome.

- Não tenho tempo de ficar discutindo com retardados como você – falou Temari irritada nadando até onde estavam suas amigas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O dia estava perfeito, amigas, sol, piscina, risadas...Até que as meninas resolveram descer daquele toboágua enorme.Todas saíram da piscina e subiram as escadas correndo até o toboágua. Mais uma delas continuou na piscina.

- Hinata sobe! Vem com a gente. – gritou Sakura que já estava no meio da escadaria.

- Nã...não, eu não vou – falou Hinata vermelha ao extremo por ter que gritar para que a amiga pudesse lhe ouvir.

- Aaaaa você vem sim! –disse Ino descendo as escadas e indo ate a piscina pegar Hinata

- Nã...não, por favor

- Vamos sim Hinata, não tem perigo, você vai ver depois que você foi a primeira vez, você vai querer ir de novo e de novo. – falou Temari enquanto pegava no braço de Hinata para que ela não fugisse.

- Ok, quem vai primeiro?! – perguntou TenTen

- Vai você Hinata. – falou Sakura

- Não! – respondeu imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome

- Vai sim, assim você já perde o medo. – falou Ino empurrando a garota para a entrada do toboágua.

Só que elas não sabiam que Hinata morria de medo, e que não sabia nadar direito.Hinata foi empurrada pelas amigas e quando foi ver já estava descendo em alta velocidade, não queria descer, queria sair dali mais não tinha jeito. Ficou olhando para trás e para os lados tentando parar, e quando olhou para frente tudo que viu foi um borrão e depois tudo azul. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia mexer os braços para ir ate a superfície. Estava desesperada, ia desmaiar, quando de repente viu alguém vindo em sua direção e puxando-a para cima.

- HINATA!

Uma voz desconhecida gritava seu nome, abriu seus olhos mais tudo que viu foi um garoto loiro, mais não conseguiu ver sua fisionomia (er, quem adivinha quem é ganha um doce ). Depois disso, desmaiou.

Ouvia vozes gritando seu nome, mais não conseguia responder, elas estavam longe e ela não tinha forças, não conseguia respirar. Quando de repente, sentiu algo tocar seus lábios e enfim ela voltou a sentir o ar em seus pulmões, abriu os olhos e viu o garoto loiro com seus lábios levemente nos seus. Levantou rapidamente fazendo com que o garoto fosse para trás e batesse a cabeça numa cadeira que havia ali perto.

- AI VOCÊ TA LOUCA MENINA?! – Disse o loiro com a mão na cabeça

- De...desculpa – Falou Hinata ficando vermelha como um tomate.

- Hinata você ta bem?! – perguntou TenTen

- Hai...

- Desculpa amiga por ter feito você ir no toboágua, a gente devia ter respeitado sua vontade... – disse Sakura desculpando-se.

- Vocês quase mataram minha prima...Estão felizes?! – Falou Neji segurando a garota e levando-a até uma cadeira.

- O que você falou?! – Disse TenTen indo para cima dele. – A gente não queria que isso tivesse acontecido...Ou você acha que a gente fez de propósito seu retardado!

- Não sei, mais vou falar pro pai dela, pra manter ela longe de vocês, se não é capaz de ela não sobreviver ate o final do ano! – disse chegando ainda mais perto de TenTen

- A gente cuida muito bem dela ouviu...Ela não precisa de você – respondeu TenTen que agora tinha seu rosto praticamente colado no de Neji

- Dá pra vocês pararem?! – disse Hinata interrompendo a briga –Eu já to bem...E, o...obrigado por me salvar – falou olhando para o loiro.

- Não tem nada não! Eu sou Naruto – respondeu quase gritando e estendendo a mão para Hinata que limitou-se a acenar levemente com a mão

- Bom, acho que já tivemos "diversão" demais por hoje. Vamos para casa?! – disse Temari recolhendo as coisas.

- Vamos sim...- disse Ino ajudando Temari a pegar as coisas que estavam jogadas.

- EU vou levar minha prima pra casa – falou Neji tomando as coisas de Hinata da mão de Ino.

- NÃO PRECISA! – disse TenTen pegando as coisas da mão dele.

- Claro que precisa, é bem capaz que vocês joguem ela na frente de um carro quando forem atravessar a rua.

- TenTen...de...deixe ele me levar... – falou Hinata levantando-se, ainda meio tonta.

Neji olhou para TenTen com indiferença, passando por ela e segurando o braço da prima.

- Ei, vocês não vão pra casa do Kakashi?! É caminho, vamos todos juntos, assim o Neji deixa a Hinata em casa e vocês seguem o caminho – falou Sakura olhando para um certo moreno que até agora não tinha dito nada.

- Bo...boa...idéia –falou Hinata.

E todos foram embora, já haviam tido emoções demais aquele dia.Demoraram cerca de 30 minutos pra chegar até a casa onde as meninas moravam, a partir dali, em 15 minutos os garotos estariam na casa deles, já que esta ficava apenas a 2 quarteirões dali.

- Pronto prima, pelo menos agora vou ter a certeza de que você chegou viva em casa – disse Neji olhando de esguelha para TenTen.

- Ela chegaria viva em casa com OU sem você – retrucou TenTen corando de raiva.

- Que seja...Vamos embora logo Neji baka, eu estou com fome – disse o garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados, que até aquele momento nada havia dito.

- Ta bom, vamos sim Sasuke.Amanhã eu passo aqui pra ti pega pra ir pra escola Hinata.

- Nã...não precisa Neji... – disse Hinata antes que TenTen pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Nada disso Hinata, amanhã eu passo aqui pra ti buscar, é caminho mesmo.

- H...Hai

- ATE AMANHÃ HINATA-CHAN! – um garoto loiro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha gritou, apesar de estar perto da Hyuuga.

- A...Ate... – respondeu, olhando para baixo vermelha como um tomate.

E assim os meninos foram embora, já estava escurecendo, e apesar deles já estarem relativamente distantes, as garotas ainda permaneciam paradas olhando aqueles cinco garotos indo embora como se jamais fossem voltar.No fundo, elas sabiam que aqueles meninos tinham algo de especial.Enfim uma delas acordou de seus pensamentos.

- Hei meninas, vamos entrar...Já está escurecendo, e é bom irmos dormir cedo.Amanhã começam as aulas. – disse Temari virando-se e abrindo a porta da casa amarela.

Todas as meninas também viraram-se, com exceção de Sakura que ainda permanecia quieta.Ainda pensando naquele olhar frio...

- Sakura, você não vem?! – perguntou Ino na porta da casa, as outras meninas já haviam entrado.

- Hãm...que? Ah, to indo...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

AHA! Cabo o 1º Cap.

Espero que vocês gostem, já que essa é a minha primeira fic... xD

Review's, review's, review's!!!!

Por favor... -

Pode ser pra xinga, critica ou pra fala que gosto...Tudo é bem-vindo!

Desde já, arigato gozaimasu.

Ja ne,

**Miya Sensei**


	2. Tudo começa a mudar?

**Disclaimers: **Nãããõ Naruto não é meu, mais o Shikamaru em breve será! òó

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Legendas:**

- Falas –

"_pensamentos"_

escrita normal

(comentários da autora baka)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Não muito longe dali, cinco garotos entraram numa grande casa verde. Permaneceram quietos durante todo o caminho, falando apenas com seus pensamentos.

- Cara que saco, amanhã começam as aulas – falou Shikamaru, se jogando no sofá.

- É verdade né, pena que a escola não é mista – disse Naruto distraidamente.

- E porque você queria que fosse mista Naruto baka! – perguntou Neji desconfiado.

- Porque aí, eu podia cair na classe da Sakura-chan! – respondeu abrindo um sorriso no mesmo instante que Sasuke fechava ainda mais a cara. – Vocês viram como ela é linda! Nossa, ia ser uma mega sorte se a escola mudasse as regras e eu caísse na sala dela, vocês não acham!

Naruto passou os 10 minutos seguintes falando de Sakura, e cada vez que ele mencionava uma qualidade de Sakura, Sasuke se lembrava da garotas de cabelos róseos e seus lindos olhos verde-esmeralda que conhecera naquela tarde. Ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de socar Naruto pelo que ele estava falando, mas não podia estar com ciúmes de uma garota que nem conhecia direito, ou podia?

- Naruto baka, cala a boca...Aff, quer saber, eu vou tomar banho - falou Sasuke indo em direção as escadas.

Subiu para o quarto, despiu-se e entrou no banheiro. Enquanto a água quente caia-lhe pelo corpo, pensamentos desconexos passavam pela sua cabeça.

"_Não posso estar com ciúmes dela! Eu nem a conheço...E a Ino, porque não me reconheceu? E se reconheceu, porque não veio falar comigo? Eu sempre gostei dela, mas hoje quando eu a vi, não senti nada, era como se ela jamais tivesse tido importância na minha vida...Meus olhos só conseguiam enxergar aquela tal de Sakura..."_

De fato Sasuke sempre gostou de Ino, desde quando ambos passaram a estudar na mesma escola em Tóquio. Namoraram por sete meses, quem terminou foi Ino, alegando que era muito nova, já que estavam na oitava série. Sasuke sofreu muito, nunca gostara de alguém como gostou de Ino, e por causa disso tornou-se indiferente a qualquer sentimento, prometeu a si mesmo que jamais sofreria de novo por outra garota, que jamais amaria de novo. Beijava algumas garotas, mas para ele eram apenas casos sem importância alguma.

E agora, um ano depois, ao ver Ino não sentiu o coração bater mais forte como achou que aconteceria, não pela indiferença que havia "implantado" em si, mas ao vê-la, constatou que não gostava mais dela, e no fundo, sentiu-se feliz por isso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Bonitinho o menino que te "salvou" hoje em Hinata! – disse Ino cutucando a amiga.

- H...Hai – respondeu Hinata corando.

- Hããããm, senti um certo interesse? – perguntou Temari olhando maliciosamente para Hinata.

- Na...Nani? – Hinata olhou para Temari, a pequena já estava num tom quase roxo. (wow! Hinata berinjela...ooo trocadilho infeliz u.u)

- AAAAAAA TA APAXONADA...TA APAXONADA! – a meninas começaram a cantar fazendo uma rodinha em volta de Hinata que apenas riu.

"_Talvez eu esteja...Foi tão corajoso da parte dele me salvar..." – _ao pensar nisso Hinata corou ainda mais.

- Meninaaas, sem querer estragar a alegria de vocês, mais já está tarde e amanhã todo mundo tem aula, então acho melhor vocês irem pra cama agora. – disse Kurenai ao abrir a porta do quarto.

- A precisava nos lembrar disso Kurenai? – falou TenTen desanimadamente.

- Preciso sim...Então, todas nas suas camas agora!

As garotas eram divididas em dois quartos. Num deles dormia Hinata, Temari e Ino, e no outro Sakura e TenTen.

- Konban wa Hinata, Ino e Temari – disse Sakura e TenTen enquanto iam para seu quarto.

- Konban wa meninas – falou Kurenai.

E todas foram dormir, amanhã seria um dia cheio de surpresas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- INO PORCA SAI DO BANHERO, QUERO ESCOVA MEUS DENTES! – gritava Sakura dando socos na porta do banheiro.

- _Espera...To arrumando meu cabelo_ – respondeu Ino que já estava no banheiro a meia hora. – Pronto estressadinha – falou abrindo a porta.

- Estressadinha o caramba...Você fica meia hora no banheiro, atrasa todo mundo e não quer que ninguém fique estressada? Ta querendo demais né querida – retrucou Sakura batendo a porta do banheiro.

Todas as outras meninas já haviam se trocado e já estavam na cozinha tomando café da manhã.

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu Ino-chan! – falou TenTen alegremente enquanto pegava mais um pedaço de bolo de chocolate (que gorda! paoskpoakspokas)

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu meninas! – disse Ino sentando-se a mesa e pegando uma torrada

- E a Sakura? A gente vai acaba chegando atrasada – perguntou Temari

- Acordou estressada hoje...Mais já deve estar descendo...Falando na Testuda – respondeu Ino olhando para as escadas.

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu Sakura – disse Hinata

- Ohayoo gente...- falou Sakura bocejando

- Nem pense em se sentar Sakura! Vamos indo senão vamos chegar atrasadas na escola – falou TenTen levantando-se e pegando a mochila

- Mas, mas eu to com fomeeeee! – choramingava Sakura enquanto era arrastada para a porta por Temari

- Que fome o que, acordasse mais cedo – respondeu TenTen abrindo a porta, e dando de cara com Neji. – Ai meu Deus, era só o que faltava, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar a MINHA prima pra levá-la pra escola

- Pode dar meia volta, NÓS a acompanhamos até a escola, ela não precisa da sua escolta.

- A precisa sim, tenho medo que vocês matem ela no meio do caminho

- O QUE? EU VOU É MATAR VOCÊ SEU BAKA! – TenTen estava vermelha de raiva, uma veia pulsava em sua têmpora.

- Ei Ei...Vamo para com a briga ai? A gente já ta atrasado...Vamos todo mundo junto e pronto! – sentenciou Ino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

E lá se forma os cinco garotos e as cinco garotas em direção a sua nova escola.

- Acho melhor a gente se separar aqui...Se nos virem juntos é capaz da gente levar uma bronca – disse TenTen.

- Por que? Só porque a gente ta andando junto? – perguntou Neji.

- É, aqui eles não permitem qualquer contato dos alunos com as alunas. – respondeu Temari.

- Cara, quanta gente problemática – falou Shikamaru olhando para o céu

- Vamos logo, quero dormir. – disse Gaara continuando a andar.

Um pouco mais a frente eles se separaram, não estavam muito empolgados com o primeiro dia de aula.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- Ala Feminina –**

- Olá meninas, meu nome é Anko, inspetora de vocês. Por favor queiram dirigir-se aos quadros que estão a esquerda de vocês para verem em que classe vocês estão. Logo depois, vocês devem ir para o auditório, para conhecerem a nova diretora.

- Será que caímos na mesma sala? – perguntou Ino empolgada.

- Não sei...E essa nova diretora? Será que ela é legal? – interrogou Sakura.

- O nome dela é Tsunade... – falou Hinata enquanto procurava seu nome na lista.

- Você a conhece? – disse TenTen

- Hai, ela é amiga da minha mãe...Eu estou no 2º D e vocês?

- 2º A... – falou Sakura

- Eu também Testuda! – gritou Ino agarrando a amiga

- Eu estou no 2ºC...E você TenTen?

- Ai que triste gente...To no 2ºB...Vamos ficar separadas!

- Galerinha, acho melhor a gente ir pro auditório...Só sobrou a gente aqui – disse Sakura indo em direção a porta do auditório.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- Ala Masculina –**

- Oi, meu nome é Iruka, sou professor de Física de vocês. Queiram dirigir-se até os quadros para verem suas respectivas salas, logo depois subam para as mesmas onde terão a 1ª aula, no final da aula vocês serão encaminhados a quadra para conhecerem a nova diretora.

- Eu estou no 2º A... – falou Gaara após algum tempo de procura.

- Eu estou no 2º D! – gritou Naruto chamando a atenção dos garotos que estavam por ali.

- Shikamaru e eu estamos no 2º B – falou Neji – E você Sasuke?

- Hãm...2º A.

Depois de verem suas salas, os garotos foram em direção a 1ª aula.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- Ala Feminina –**

Depois de se acomodarem nas ultimas fileiras, a mesma mulher que lhes havia dado as instruções, apareceu no palco e pediu silêncio.

- Por favor garoas, levantem-se e dêem uma salva de palmas para nossa nova diretora Tsunade.

Enquanto as garotas aplaudiam, entrou no palco uma mulher loira, alta, com peitos enormes quase saltando de seu vestido preto.

- Essa é a nova diretora? – cochichou Sakura no ouvido de Hinata.

- Hai.

- Cara, olha esses peitos! – foi a única coisa que Temari conseguiu falar, pois a diretora pediu para que cessassem as palmas e se sentassem.

- Ohayoo alunas! Sejam bem-vindas ao Externato de Konoha. Como já sabem, sou a nova diretora dessa instituição de ensino, e por isso algumas mudanças serão feitas e passaram a vigorar a partir de amanhã.

Todas ficaram assustadas pelo tom sério com que ela pronunciou a ultima frase, mas resolveram esperar para ver quais seriam as mudanças.

- Bom, a primeira coisa a mudar será o uniforme. Como podem perceber o uniforme de vocês é amarelo e preto, o que eu acho totalmente fora de moda...Por isso, a partir de amanhã vocês deverão usar o novo uniforme, que será camisa branca com gola azul (aquelas de desenho japonês mesmo, estilo Sakura Card Captors), saia azul e meião branco com sapato preto.

- Adorei essa diretora gente! Amarelo me deixa gorda... – comentou Ino.

- Segundo: A partir de amanhã vocês entraram no mesmo horário que os meninos. Depois de pensar muito e contatar que esse tipo de divisão entre homens e mulheres já não se encaixa mais nos padrões de vida dos dias de hoje, foi decidido que a partir de amanhã a escola será mista. Não haverá mais ala masculina e feminina...Estudarão todos juntos como uma escola normal...Mais as regras continuarão vigorando, não podendo haver namoros durante as aulas nem nos corredores.

- Isso vai ser divertido... – falou Temari maliciosamente.

- Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer, e isso não é uma mudança e sim um comunicado. Para comemorar essa nova faze do Externato de Konoha, daqui exatamente um mês acontecerá uma festa! Por isso, já comecem a pensar em seus vestidos e em seus parceiros. Obrigada meninas, por hoje é só.

- Ai que demais! Escola mista...Será que vai cair algum gatinho na minha sala? – disse Ino empolgada.

- Tomara que caia um menino beeeem lindo na minha sala... – comentou TenTen pensando em um certo garoto de olhos perolados.

- É, meu primo vai cair na sua sala. – falou Hinata arrancando risos das outras garotas.

- DEUS ME LIVRE! – disse TenTen levantando as mãos para o céu e corando, por no fundo, desejar que isso acontecesse.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- Ala Masculina –**

Terminada a 1ª aula, todos os garotos foram chamados à quadra, onde seria apresentada a nova diretora.

- Ohayoo alunos! Meu nome é Tsunade e eu sou a nova diretora da escola.

- Caramba! Que peitos... – falou Naruto boquiaberto.

- Cala a boca Naruto-baka – falou Sasuke dando um tapa na cabeça do loiro, mais sem deixar de reparar no que ele havia dito.

- A partir de amanhã, algumas mudanças passaram a vigorar aqui nessa instituição. Primeiro: o uniforme de vocês mudou, agora será camisa branca, calça azul e sapato preto, vocês deverão vir com o novo uniforme a partir de amanhã, quem não o fizer, não entrará na escola. Segundo: a partir de amanhã não mais existirá ala masculina ou feminina, a escola passará a ser mista, porém algumas regras serão fundamentais para manter o respeito e a ordem por aqui, é permanentemente proibido namoro na sala de aula ou nos corredores. E em comemoração a essa nova fase de nossa escola, acontecerá uma festa daqui exatamente um mês a contar o dia de hoje. Por isso, seria bom se vocês, a partir de amanhã começassem a conhecer suas novas amigas e decidir qual delas vocês convidarão para o baile. Obrigada meninos.

- Cara que saco...Diretora problemática...Pra que dar um festa? – falou Shikamaru que estava jogado no chão da quadra.

- Né! Quem a gente vai convidar? – Sasuke perguntou, mais no fundo já estava pensando naquela garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Eu não vou nesse baile idiota...Por mim podia continuar como ta essa escola...Não sei si vou suportar aquelas garotas irritantes – disse Gaara colocando o fone do Ipod de volta na orelha.

O resto do dia, transcorreu normalmente para ambos os grupos, a única diferença agora é que todos estavam, nem que seja bem no fundo, empolgados com a mudança...Ansiavam por saber que meninos e meninas estariam nas suas classes. Aquela mudança iria trazer muitas novidades para a escola e muitos rolos também.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

AHA! Cabo o 2º Cap. Eu sinceramente não gostei desse Cap, mais precisava dele...É mais ou menos um capitulo introdutório para vocês ficarem imaginando o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado...Agora que as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes!

Arigato pelas Review's do 1º Cap e deixem mais review's nesse também, fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado do 1º Cap.

**Resposta das Review's **

_**s2 Pink Cherry s2 – Aaaa que bom que você gosto das briguinhas dos dois...Eu nunca li uma fic que eles brigassem, por isso resolvi fazer uma coisa diferente.Aguarde que mais brigas estão por vir! n.n**_

_**s2Gabis2 – Digo o mesmo, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da parte das brigas e pode fica tranqüila que eu vo continua sim...**_

_**Diclonius Sora – Eu tinha que colocar alguma coisa pra aproxima Hinata e o Naruto, ai resolvi fazer ela passar um poço de vergonha! Vai ter Ino e Gaara sim, mais não sei se agora nos primeiros capítulos eles vão aparecer muito, mais prometo que vou fazer a historia deles ser bem legal.**_

_**pepi-kun – Me sinto lisonjeada por você ter dito que essa foi a melhor fic que você já leu...Espero que eu continue agradando e que você continue lendo os capítulos.**_

Desde já, arigato gozaimasu.

Ja ne,

**Miya Sensei**


	3. oO'

**Disclaimers:** Trabalhando num plano maléfico para ter o Shikamaru só pra mim ò.ó

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Legendas:**

- Falas –

"_pensamentos"_

escrita normal

(comentários da autora baka)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"**_Eu caminhava por um lindo jardim...Quando senti alguém se aproximar.Olhei para trás e me deparei com aqueles lindos olhos azuis e aquele sorriso contagiante...Ele ofereceu-me uma bela rosa vermelha, ainda molhada com o orvalho da manhã.Sorri.Ele aproximou-se contemplei seu olhos mais de perto...Ele foi se aproximando, chegando cada vez mais perto, mais perto..."_**

- HINATA-CHAN ACORDA! – as garotas gritavam no ouvido da amiga que dormia profundamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hinata abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Você tem exatamente 15 minutos pra se arrumar, tomar café para sairmos pra escola. – falou Temari calmamente olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

- O QUE? Aiii eu dormi demais! – gritou Hinata enquanto pulava da cama. – "_Justo agora que eu tava tendo um sonho tão bom...o Naruto tava tão lindo..."_ – pensou a Hyuuga dando um sorriso bobo enquanto dirigia-se ao banheiro.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Ino enquanto saia do quarto com as outras garotas.

- Paixonite aguda – respondeu Temari sorrindo, fazendo com as outras meninas rissem também.

Minutos depois Hinata desceu, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ohayoo meninas! Não ta um dia lindo hoje? – falou Hinata distraidamente enquanto servia-se de um copo de suco de laranja.

- Iiiii olha a paixonite ai gente, cuidado que isso pega – disse Ino fazendo o sinal-da-cruz, como se estivesse se protegendo.

- HUAhaUhuHAUh toma cuidado hem Ino a próxima pode ser você – disse Sakura com a mão na barriga de tanto rir.

- Ok meninas, vamos pra escola, hoje é um longo dia e já estamos atrasadas – disse Tenten abrindo a porta.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Vamo logo Naruto-baka...A gente vai chega atrasado na escola! – gritou Neji do pé da escada.

- _Já to indo, só vou escovar meus dentes! – _respondeu Naruto do banheiro onde estava – Ué porque essa porcaria de torneira não abre? – dizia a si mesmo contrariado, fazendo força pra tentar abrir a torneira – Er, caramba...Opa fiz força demais – disse o loiro após ver a torneira em suas mãos. – E agora o que é que eu...AIIIIII!

Do nada, a torneira começou a espirrar água, molhando a cara de Naruto.Ele tentou consertar o estrago tampando o lugar de onde saia água, mais piorou ainda mais a situação...Devido a pressão da água a outra torneira também quebrou e começou a espirrar água...Depois de alguns minutos o banheiro já estava todo encharcado e Naruto mais ainda.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kakashi ao abrir a porta, sendo seguido pelos outros garotos.

- A torneira quebrou e... – Naruto tentava explicar ao mesmo tempo que tentava conter a água que saia de ambos os buracos.

- Aaaa...Deixa que eu resolvo isso! Saia daí e vai troca de roupa pra ir pra escola...- ordenou Kakashi um tanto quanto irritado

- Mais é um baka mesmo... – disse Gaara dando um tapa na cabeça de Naruto enquanto ele saia do banheiro.

Após se trocar, Naruto desceu e se juntou aos outros garotos, enquanto Kakashi ligava para alguém vir resolver o problema.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Ah, vamo rápido, o portão já vai fechar! – gritava Sakura enquanto saia correndo, deixando as amigas para trás.

- Já estamos indo espera! – falava Ino com dificuldade para respirar por estar correndo tentando alcançar a Haruno.

As meninas entraram na escola e despediram-se, indo cada uma para sua respectiva sala.

- Boa sorte meninas – disse Tenten dirigindo-se para sua sala.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- 2ºA –**

- Essa é nossa sala Testuda – falou Ino confirmando o número da sala que estava no porta.

- Hai – Sakura respondeu sem muito interesse, já estava entrando na sala que estava completamente lotada, todos já estavam sentados e a maioria conversava animadamente.

- Caramba, onde a gente vai sentar? – perguntou Ino juntando-se a amiga.

- Tem dois lugares lá no fundo.

- Ao lado daqueles garotos estranhos? – perguntou Ino olhando com certo desdém para um dos garotos que estava de cabeça baixa sentado na ultima carteira.

- São os únicos lugares, ou a gente senta lá, ou a gente fica no chão – respondeu Sakura dirigindo-se para o fundo da sala. – Ohayoo, tem alguém sentado aqui? – perguntou gentilmente ao garoto de cabelos negros que conhecera no dia do Clube.

- Não – limitou-se a responder.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou Sakura ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, o que fez Sasuke se segurar para não deixar-se hipnotizar.

- Tanto faz – disse ele olhando para baixo, evitando olhar para a garota que agora sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, e o seu? – perguntou Sakura estendendo a mão para o menino, tentando não aparentar o real interesse que tinha em conhecer o garoto.

- Uchicha Sasuke – respondeu olhando pela primeira vez a garota, deparando-se com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Permaneceu durante um tempo, fitando Sakura, tentando entender o porque aquela menina o deixava daquele jeito, ele estremecia só de pensar naquele olhar.Agora então, vendo-o tão de perto, parecia que seu coração ia sair pela boca...

- Ohayoo alunos.Meu nome é Yakushi Kabuto, sou professor de História.Bom, vamos começar a aula com...

Ino odiava História...Olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos era só o que conseguia ver, pois ele estava debruçado na carteira escondendo seu rosto.Ficou olhando-o por algum tempo...Será que deveria acordá-lo? De onde estava, podia ouvir perfeitamente a musica que saia dos fones que estavam em sua orelha.Olhou para o professor e novamente para o menino que estava ao seu lado.Ia acordá-lo.

-Ei, menino... – disse chegando perto da orelha dele, mais o garoto nem se mexeu. – Ei, menino, acorda a aula já começou... – disse novamente, só que dessa vez um pouco mais alto, repetiu essa frase mais umas três vezes até que se irritou. – EI GAROTO ACORDA! – gritou no ouvido do ruivo ao mesmo tempo que arrancava o fone de seu ouvido.

- VOCÊ TÁ LOCA GAROTA? – disse ele levantando-se e olhando para a garota de modo ameaçador.

- Você não acordava, então tive que gritar... – disse ela levantando-se também fazendo com que toda a classe olhasse para os dois.

- Ei, vocês, para fora da minha sala agora...Resolvam a briga de casal de vocês em outro lugar – disse o professor abrindo a porta da sala.

- Mas, professor, a culpa não foi minha e nós NÃO somos namorados! – Ino tentava explicar, enquanto o ruivo já se dirigia para fora da sala – Ei garoto, eu não acabei de falar com você! – gritou Ino, enquanto saia correndo atrás do menino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- 2ºD – **

Hinata entrou sozinha na sala, não conhecia ninguém.Sentou-se numa carteira sozinha no meio da sala, deixando vago um lugar ao seu lado.Olhava para o teto, distraída, ainda relembrando seu sonho, quando de repente ouve alguém gritar seu nome.

-HINATA-CHAN! – ao ouvir essa voz, reconheceu imediatamente, era Naruto.Estavam na mesma sala, era sorte demais. – Que bom que caímos na mesma sala...Pensei que não ia conhecer ninguém, enfim um rosto amigo...Posso me sentar? – falou Naruto enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha e olhava para a Hyuuga com seus intensos orbes azuis o que a fez estremecer.

- Hai. – respondeu Hinata sorrindo, estava tão feliz que nem pensava em sentir-se envergonhada.

Enfim, o professor entrou na sala, apresentou-se e disse sua matéria, Matemática.Hinata era ótima em Matemática, era sua matéria preferida desde a 5ª série (que nerd o.o)

- Nossa...Odeio matemática, sou muito péssimo – falou Naruto desanimado.

- Eu sou boa em matemática, quando precisar de ajuda pode me perguntar – respondeu Hinata com um leve sorriso

- Sério? Obrigada Hinata-chan! – Naruto disse abrindo um sorriso e abraçando a morena fazendo-a corar levemente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tenten já estava desesperada, não encontrava sua sala, andava apressada no corredor olhando para as salas, quando esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraída... – a garota desculpou-se enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão para recolher suas coisas.

- Não a culpa foi minha... – falou o menino que também estava caído no chão e recolhia suas coisas que haviam caído da mochila.

- Que isso imagina, eu é que sou uma desas...NÃO ACREDITO QUE É VOCÊ! - gritou ao perceber que esbarrara em Neji.

- Não acredito que é você...Era só o que me faltava, além de tentar matar minha prima, vai tentar me matar também? – disse Neji nervoso.

- O que? Quem esbarrou em mim foi você...Mais pensando bem, não seria uma má idéia te matar, estaria fazendo um favor a humanidade! - retrucou Tenten, que logo depois de responder, saiu andando, retomando a procura por sua sala, mais antes que pudesse dar mais de um passo sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço.

- Você ainda vai se apaixonar por mim, e quando isso acontecer, vou ter o prazer de te dar a bota mais linda que você já viu na sua vida (nossa que malvado) – falou Neji num tom sedutor, próximo ao ouvido de garota.

- Me apaixonar por você? Nem se você fosse o ultimo menino do mundo! – Tenten sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao vê-lo tão perto de si, mais não deixou transparecer.Soltou-se e saiu apressada misturando-se com os outros alunos.

Enquanto Tenten saia apressada pelo corredor, Neji apenas a seguia com os olhos, enquanto travava uma luta mental contra si mesmo.

_- "Ela é tão linda...Aff, no que eu to pensando? Cala a boca seu baka, você NÃO pode se apaixonar por ela...Não pode!" – _dizia a si mesmo enquanto fechava sua mochila e retomava seu caminho.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- 2ºC –**

Temari entrou na sala, observando todo mundo pra ver se conhecia alguém, para sua infelicidade não encontrou nenhum rosto amigo.Sentou-se numa carteira no fundo da sala, será que agüentaria ficar sozinha sem ninguém pra conversara durante as aulas? Assim que ela se sentou o professor entrou na sala.

- _"Aula de Física, minha matéria preferida...Que saco._ – falava mentalmente com si mesma, odiava Física mais que qualquer outra matéria...Aquelas fórmulas a deixavam louca. – _"Eu preciso sair daqui...Não vou agüentar aula dupla disso..."_

O professor havia acabado de fazer a chamada, Temari não ia agüentar ficar naquela sala abafada por muito tempo, então resolveu arranjar um jeito de sair dali.

- Professor...Onegai, posso sair? – perguntou Temari com cara de doente.

- Porque senhorita Sabaku? A aula nem começou.

- Gomen professor, mais eu estou passando mal...Acho que foi o suco de Graviola que tomei hoje de manhã... – Temari fez menção de vomitar, o que fez o professor assustar-se.

- Tudo bem senhorita Sabaku, pode sair.

- Arigato professor – saiu correndo da sala com uma mão na barriga e outra na boca, como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento.Quando se distanciou um pouco da sala, ajeitou-se e deu um leve sorriso – Ai ai Temari, como você é esperta – disse para si mesma enquanto andava pelo corredor da escola.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- OOO GAROTO ESPERA AI! – gritava Ino enquanto corria atrás do ruivo, esse por sua vez, continuava a andar como se ela não existisse. – Ei caramba, espera – disse pegando no braço do garoto, que se desvencilhou imediatamente.

- Não toca em mim. – disse lançando-lhe um olhar frio, que fez com que Ino pela primeira vez reparasse na beleza do garoto.

- Ta bom...Não encosto mais...Agora não faz diferença mesmo...Já to fora da sala e por sua culpa! – falava ela enquanto andava ao lado do garoto – Ei espera, você não é irmão da Temari? – perguntou parando, e olhando para o garoto.

- E se for?

- É sim, agora eu lembro de você, do dia do Clube...Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Gaara.Ah, também lembro de você, você é a loira histérica... – disse sem nenhuma alteração na voz.

- Histérica? EU NÃO SOU HISTÉRICA! EU PODIA ESTAR MUITO MAIS...AFINAL, TO PERDENDO AULA POR SUA CULPA, MAS...

Ino gritava sem parar no corredor, apontando o dedo na cara de Gaara, que aos poucos mudava sua feição de frio para irritado, até que sua paciência estourou.Segurou o braço de Ino e empurrou-a para a parede que havia atrás dela, ela havia parado de falar, estava assustada com a atitude do garoto.

- Primeiro, não aponta mais o dedo pra mim, segundo não grite comigo...e terceiro a culpa por você ter sido expulsa da sala não foi minha, nada teria acontecido se você não tivesse me acordado – Gaara sussurrava no ouvido da loira, que naquele momento sentia seu rosto esquentar num misto de medo e...desejo?

Ele a soltou, recolocou o fone em seus ouvidos e continuou a andar sem olhar para trás.Enquanto Ino permanecia estática, ainda encostada na parede apenas seguia com os olhos o garoto de cabelos ruivos que se distanciava.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A 1ª aula já havia acabado e Tenten estava na secretaria, esperando alguma alma bondosa lhe atender.Por fim, uma senhora com cara de poucos amigos surgiu na janelinha que separava a secretaria.

- Onegai senhora, eu estou com problemas para encontrar minha sala...Já procurei pelos corredores e já estou a meia hora sentada aqui esperando alguém para me informar onde fica a sala do 2ºB. – dizia Tenten impaciente, estava preocupada por ter perdido a 1ª aula.

- É claro que você não encontrou a sala do 2ºB...Essa sala fica no segundo andar. – respondeu a senhora olhando Tenten com desdém.

Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Tente, como fora tão burra a ponto de não pensar em procurar no segundo andar? Achara que o segundo andar destinava-se apenas as salas dos terceiros anos.

- Arigato senhora e onegai pela maneira com que me dirigi a você, estava nervosa por ter perdido a 1ª aula.

- Tudo bem.Vá rápido, se não o professor não vai deixar você entrar – disse a senhora virando-lhe as costas.

Tenten subiu as escadas rapidamente, correu pelo corredor até que encontrou sua sala._"Até que enfim achei..."_

- Olá professor...Posso entrar? – disse abrindo uma fresta na porta de colocando sua cabeça entre ela.

- Você deve ser a senhorita Mitashi Tenten.Entre por favor.

- Arigato professor.

A morena entrou na sala um pouco envergonhada, pois todos olhavam para ela inclusive um garoto de longos cabelos negros sentado no fundo da sala.

Tenten dirigiu-se até até uma carteira vazia, sentou-se e pegou suas coisas na mochila, não havia reparado em quem era, mais sabia que haviam dois garotos sentados atrás dela.Resolveu virar-se e perguntar o conteúdo da 1ª aula.

- Por favor, eu queria saber o que...A não, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – disse a garota ao se deparar com Neji sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- É, acho que vamos ter que nos agüentar durante o ano todo...Mais, porque você so entrou agora na aula? Não teve inteligência o bastante para achar a sala é?

- Cala a boca seu baka! Estava resolvendo alguns assuntos na secretaria...Ei vem cá, desde quando eu devo satisfações a você, hunf. – mentiu irritada, virando-se para frente.

- Bom alunos, agora eu quero que vocês sentem-se em duplas e façam uma entrevista com o companheiro.Perguntem seu nome, idade, o que gosta de fazer, o que não gosta e etc. – disse o professor para a sala que já se movia para juntar as duplas.

- Shikamaru... – Neji cutucava o amigo tentando acordá-lo. – Acorda baka!

- Hm...Que foi? – perguntou o garoto sonolento.

- Vamo, a gente tem que fazer trabalho em dupla.

- Trabalho? Cara que saco, trabalho em dupla é muito problemático... – dizendo isso, recostou-se novamente na cadeira e voltou a dormir.

- E agora, com quem eu vo faze esse maldito trabalho? – ao dizer isso, Neji olhou para frente e percebeu que Tenten também estava sozinha – Ei, já tem dupla? – perguntou cutucando a garota.

- Não...Por quê? – respondeu a morena desconfiada.

- Posso fazer com você? Como você pode perceber meu amigo ta meio ocupado... – disse Neji sorrindo e fazendo com que Tenten sorrisse também – _"Nossa, ela é mais bonita ainda sorrindo..."_

- Ta, tudo bem, senta aqui... – Tenten apontou o lugar ao seu lado e Neji sentou-se, olhou para a morena que apenas sorriu de forma encantadora o que fez o coração do garoto bater mais forte.

- Então quem começa? – perguntou o moreno retribuindo o sorriso

- Hãm, tanto faz...Pode ser você.

- Ok...Hum, vamos lá primeira pergunta...Tem namorado? – disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Huahuahsuhasuhas...Essa pergunta é séria ou você ta só zuando?

- É séria...

- Você vai colocar isso no trabalho? O.O'

- Não, a resposta vai ficar só pra mim...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

IÉ! Acabo 3º Cap...Espero que vocês tenham gostado -

Não saiu como eu esperava, porque a fábrica de idéias tava fraca...Gomen pessoal

Revieeeeeeeew's gente...Por favor...Eu fico tããão feliz quando leio as review's de vocês!!!

**Respondendo as Review's:**

_**pepi-kun: espero que esse Cap tenha superado suas expectativas. E eu tentei não demorar muito com esse Cap...Bejo!**_

_**Itako Anna Chan: queria mais? Ta ai ó...3º Cap prontinho, espero que tenha gostado e pode aguardar pelo 4º em breve.**_

_**Sakiy Skuld: eeee que bom que você ta gostando! E o que todas as garotas que gostam de Naruto não dariam pra cair na mesma sala que o Sasuke e o Gaara? OPkapokspaokspkas.**_

**_Diclonius Sora: pode deixar que eu não pretendo abandona essa fic! E você estava esperando por GaaraxIno...Tá ai pra você um pouquinho do que está por vir p_**

_**Sakurinha Rockbell: sim sim...Tenten na mesma sala que Neji...Mais não sei se vai rola so brigas entre eles não...beeejos **_

_**Goddess-chan: eee ela gosto! \o/...**_

_**Uchicha kaoru-chan: brigado e espero que você tenha gostado desse Cap.**_

Arigato Gozaimasu pra todo mundo que teve a paciência de ler minha fic!

Bejos.

Já ne,

**Miya Sensei.**


End file.
